Lost and Found
by Kakashinaruto98
Summary: Kakashi realizes that Naruto means more to him then any other Villager. WARNING: THIS IS NOT A KAKANARU YAOI! It's family based
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't understand why we have to do this.. obviously I don't own Naruto, Cause if I did, It would be A LOT different ^_\\ ENJOY!**_

Lost and Found

Chapter One: Discovery

The small, four year old blond boy ran through a near by alley, His small feet tossing water around as he ran through the puddles. He wasn't sure why he was running, He had gotten used to the frequent beatings and familiar cuss words aimed at him. It was normal for him, but this time was different. This time he hadn't actually done anything. He turned his head to see the angry villagers chasing him, fury on their faces. He didn't understand, He had been walking home from buying more ramen when another young boy screamed out 'Monster! Monster!' Naruto looked around to see what the child was yelling about, He didn't see a monster. He smiled, thinking it must be a game, When he turned back around to see the child, He was being pointed at by a few adults. One of the adults finally yelled "Kyuubi!" And started chasing him, and now here is was.. Running through an alley trying to get home before he was caught and beaten to a pulp.

Kakashi, the youngest Jounin of his generation, graduating the academy at the age of five then finally becoming a chuunin at the age of only fourteen, Was just walking down the street when he sensed something.. It was a strong chakra, but not like his or his late sensei's. No.. This was much more powerful. It was a pure feeling with the slightest bit of rage in it. He decided to shrug it off.. that is, until he heard the blood curdling scream of a child. His head swooped up from his orange novel only to see a crowd of villagers in the alley across from him, Getting up and slowly making his way over he finally saw who the scream came from. Naruto.. HIS Naruto. He scoffed. The boy wasn't actually his. He would have been had he signed the adoption papers four years ago.. His thoughts went back to that night, The night the child was born and the night his sensei had been murdered...

"Come on Kashi, You're really going to turn down your sensei's child?" The third said dryly, slight disbelief in his voice

"Yes. That's kind of what I said, Saratobi.." Kakashi shook his head slightly, peering at the small boy in the Hokage's arms. Kakashi was only eighteen. He had lived on his own since his father died and was just coming out of his childhood. How could he possibly take care of this boy. It wasn't only that he was but a child himself.. but this boy.. was.. Well.. his sensei. He was the exact image of his Sensei.. It hurt to look at the boy, how could he be expected to live with him and care for him with that... monster in him. He shook his head, embarrassed at where his thoughts have gone. Of course the boy, himself wasn't the fox.. But he did possess it. Kakashi sighed. "I'm sorry Sir.. I-... I can't.." He looked back down at the boy. The small blonde had his, tiny, chubby arms outstretched and reaching for Kakashi. His small hands opening and closing as a gesture for the silver haired man to pick him up. The Jounin almost gave in but decided against it as he looked over the boy once more, Deep, Blue eyes.. Golden spikes framing his chubby face. "I'm sorry.." and with that he left the Hokage's office. Instantly regretting his decision, But not going back on it.

He was pulled from the memory as he heard loud sobbing and threats towards the boys life. He eyed the villagers, momentarily stunned when he saw the blood surrounding the child. A deep growl came from his chest and his body started to move before his mind could find itself. In a matter of moments, he was sitting on the ground, cradling the boy in his arms, glaring at the lifeless bodies around them. He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and his eyes widen, reality hitting him hard. He had just killed, over ten villagers. All for this boy. He didn't understand the feelings he held for the child. But whatever they were... He shook his head. 'Don't over think things, Hatake..' he thought to himself as he stood, Naruto passed out in his arms. He took a moment to gaze at the face of his Sensei. Despite the cuts, bruises and blood framing it, It was, indeed, his sensei's face. His body tensed as memories flashed through his mind. Tiredly, he walked back to the boys "apartment" Though, Kakashi thought of it more as a large, filthy room crawling with bugs and rodents. reluctantly, He laid the boy down on the mat on the floor, Which he assumed was the childs bed due to the scrap of material for a blanket and one, under-stuffed pillow. Taking Naruto's shoes and jacket off, He covered him up and ran his hand through the golden spikes sprawled out on the boys forehead before turning and disappearing out of the window.

_**AUTHOR: Okay, So, this is only chapter one to this series, I plan on writing more :D I would appreciate it GREATLY if you guys reviewed it :3**_


	2. Chapter Two: The Beginning

_**Sorry this took a while to upload. I have writers block.. ._. And it's pretty boring, But I have an idea for chapter THREE :D Please Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fanfiction.**_

Naruto woke up in his bed, his wounds were bandaged, his forehead snuggly wrapped. He blinked as the light coming from the open window stunned him. "How.." he muttered as he slowly stood. The last thing he remembered was being surrounded by angry villagers.. and now he was home.. alive and bandaged up. He sat at the small table in the middle of the large room he called home, starring at the wall. Wondering to himself who had cared enough to fight for him.. to bandage him. He shook his head and decided to continue one with his day. It's not like weirder things haven't happened.

Kakashi had been on his way home from the Hokage's office. The third had found out about the attack and how Kakashi had "Killed" villagers. Lucky for him, he had only knocked them out. He smirked under his mask, At least he'd gotten his point around. He couldn't seem to take his mind off the boy. His features, the way he nuzzled his face into the mans chest. He was so trusting... What if he was that trusting to someone who wanted to hurt him? He softly bit his lip. Screw home. He had to check up on him. Silently running along the roof of the building the blond lived in, he snuck onto the tree in front of his window. 'He.. looks okay.' Kakashi thought to himself. The blond was laying on the ratty, blue mat on the floor. Being the, ever nosey jounin, He decided to get a better look. Sneaking in, Kakashi tip-toed over to the motionless figure, cranning his neck so he could see the child's face. The boy's features were stressed, his eyes closed tight, his nose wrinkled. The silver haired man started to silently panic. "Naruto.." He whispered. No answer. "Hey.. Kid." He gently nudged the kid's shoulder. No answer. The one-sided conversation he was having wasn't calming his nerves . He eventually leaned so far over that, uncharacteristically, he stumbled and found himself laying on the other side of the sleeping figure.

A loud thud woke Naruto up. His body jerked up, terrified his nightmare was coming true. His head whipped around to see a silver haired man laying on the ground in front of him. "W-Who are you..!?" Naruto's voice was strained, trying to keep his tears back. He then squinted at the stranger. Why did this man look so familiar.. He tilted his head and stood, Tapping the man on the shoulder. "H-Hi.." The blond spoke in a soft, shy voice. His voice showed no trace of fear, but curiousity. He was determined to find out who the man was.

Kakashi let out a long and deep sigh. 'Good Job, Hatake..' He rolled his eyes then stood, Peering down at the boy. "Yo!" He exlaimed, a little louder than he had tried for. Instantly regretting when he saw the boy jump back. Eye smiling, He reached his hand out to the boy. "Uh.." He tilted his head as the boy hugged his leg. He felt his heart sink. The boy was so trusting towards him.. why.. Was he like this with everyone? "Hm.. Hey, squirt.. What's your name?" The Jounin asked, of course he already knew his name, but he decided to humor the boy anyway.

Naruto hugged the man's leg tightly. "It was you wasn't it.."  
"hm?" Kakashi replied. "Me who did what?" He said slightly quieter, He couldn't be talking about last night.. could he..?  
"It was you who saved me last night.. wasn't it," The boy smiled up at him, his deep blue eyes shining. Kakashi basically melted at the sight, but was able to maintain the same, bored expression. "Erm… well…" He started to reply, catching himself. Would it be a good idea? What if the kid got attached? At this point, he didn't care. "Yeah. As a matter of fact, it was me who saved you last night. The villagers were out of their mind, I couldn't stand around and watch" He smiled at the boy. Suddenly, the small child bounced up and down, clapping his hands, This made Kakashi smile. How is it that, a child that has been despised his entire life be so happy all of the time, he shook his head and eye smiled. Placing a gentle, gloved hand on the boys head, ruffling his golden spikes. "So.. Your name?" Kakashi asked again, remembering the lack of reply the last time he had asked.  
"Naruto Uzumaki! You better remember that name, 'cause one day, I'm gonna become the Hokage!" The blond grabbed hold of the pair of goggles sprawled across his forehead. Hm.. Just like Obito.. This thought made him smile even more. Maybe what was left of his sensei, also somehow held the cry baby Uchiha's traits. At least he hadn't lost everything. "Tell you what, squirt. How about I take you out for ramen.. It doesn't look like you have much to eat around here.." He observed, picking up and shaking the expired carton of milk.  
"RAMEN!?" The child squealed in delight, jumping up and down happily. 'Hm.. It seems he developed his mothers taste' the Jounin thought to himself. Well.. This should be interesting.


	3. Chapter Three: Innocent

**Soooo… I have a feeling this chapter is gonna suck. *writes these things before writing the actual story* Feel free to message me with ideas for the story! I don't bite… much. Hopefully this doesn't suck too badly. Oh, and about Kakashi's AGE. You see, this Kakashi is pretty OC. So.. he doesn't have some of the characteristics of the Anime Kakashi. Sorry to disappoint, but I wanted to change some things to make the story my own. 'Kay, ANYWAYS. On to ze chapter!**

DISCLAIMER! I don't own Naruto.

_**Lost and Found: Chapter Three**_

It had been exactly one week since their trip to the Ramen shop. Kakashi had been visiting more often than usual due to his growing feelings for the boy. He's never been this protective towards anybody except maybe Rin. And everyone knew how that went.. so he was just going to have to be EXTRA careful with the tiny blond.

" 'Kashi! 'Kashi!" The boy squealed in delight as the Jounin entered his house. "Hm?" He glanced up from his book just as Naruto tackled his leg giggling.  
"Guess what 'morrow is, 'Kashi!" He grinned as he looked up at the older man. Kakashi thought for a moment.. "Uh.. October tenth?"  
He asked, tilting his head. That's when he paled. Tomorrow was the child's birthday and he felt terrible. He was the boy's only friend and he had absolutely nothing ready. Of course, with his terrible luck, all of the pastry shops were closed and he couldn't bake… at all. He forced a smile and bent down so he was eye level with the bouncing boy. "Is my birfday!"  
The child squealed again, hugging around Kakashi's neck. The jounin chuckled and lifted the boy into his arms, He was going to have to think fast if this was going to be a success.

After a few hours of entertaining Naruto, He decided it was about time to leave.  
He chuckled softly, "Naruto, Guess what time it is." He eye smiled and ruffled the younger boys golden bangs. A look of exasperated horror crossed Naruto's face and he wrapped his arms half way around Kakashi's torso, surprisingly strong for a four year old. "C'mon Naruto, you can't become Hokage without getting your sleep" He chuckled once more as he headed to the boy's bedroom. "But 'Kashi! You promised me ramen!" The boy grinned, knowing he had the upper hand. Sighing deeply, the silver-haired man grabbed the small, navy blue sweater that was hanging on the table chair, carefully dressing him. "Alright, Lets go." The man said lazily before opening the door for the child.

About half way down the street, Kakashi heard a thump from behind him, followed by sobs. Turning quickly he saw the child sitting on the ground rubbing his eyes. He sighed and walked over "What happened now?"  
"I'm sorry 'Kashi.." The boy sniffled, tears brimming his eyes again. Kakashi tilted his head. As far as he was concerned, Naruto hadn't done anything. Seeing his friends confused expression, Naruto continued. "I'm sorry I can't keep up.." His little voice quivered at the end of his sentence. The Jounin practically fell in love with the boy on the spot. Reaching his arms out, he hooked his hands under Naru's arms and lifted him into his arms, holding him to his chest. "No need to apologize Naruto, " He spoke softly and stroked the boys hair in an attempt to comfort him. He felt the boy fist his shirt in his tiny hands, Leaning his cheek against the Jounin's chest. This brought a smile to Kakashi's face.

They finally arrived at Ichiraku's ramen shop, the tender moment between them was over. Naruto was now bouncing up and down on his stool. "Ah, my favourite customer! And, oh.. Hi there Kakashi," Teuchi smiled warmly at them, "What can I get you two this evening?" He asked as he inclined his head to the side, watching naruto's face contort as he thought about the question, "Three bowls of Miso with extra pork please Teuchi!" Hearing this, The silver haired man's visible eye widen exceptionally. He could feel his wallet slowly shrinking away in his pocket. Teuchi chuckled and gave him a sympathetic look. "And for you?" He asked politely. "Eh… One miso, extra pork please." The jounin said lazily as he pulled out his orange novel.

He must have been reading for a while, because once he glanced over at Naruto, he had soy sauce all through his hair and on his cheeks. Kakashi couldn't hold back the booming laugh that escaped him. This was just too cute. "Heey… What's so funny, 'Kashi?" The child asked as he finally pried his face from the empty bowl. Kakashi found this as the perfect opportunity to get him back for the embarrassing nickname. "C'mere Naru" He motioned the boy over. Once in arms reach, Kakashi lifted him onto his lap. Slipping his thumb down his mask, he moistened in. "You've got a little.." He purposely dropped his sentence and held the squirming boy tight to him as he cleaned his face with his spit covered thumb. "GAH! 'KASHI! STOP!" The child giggled in protest as he pushed hard against the man's chest. "There, all clean." The jounin grinned. The boy was NOT amused in the slightest. "Now I gotta go burn my face old man," The child teased as he stuck his tongue out at Kakashi.

**Gah! I'm sorry it's bad! ;-; I tried my best, but I had MAJOR writers block. So bare with me, I'll come around xD Review's would be greatly appreciated!**


	4. Continue?

LOST AND FOUND:

Hey guys.. I'm not sure if I should finish this fic.. I mean, I've been busy with my music and with work and all, and I REALLY want to finish it, but is it worth it? Please tell me.. 


End file.
